Trouble In Paradise (Raura Story)
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Laura Marano & Ross Lynch have been best friends since birth. Now they are 18 and our seniors in high school. The summer before senior year R5 went on a European Tour and when they came back Ross found out Laura had a new boyfriend named Parker Mack. A new girl Maia Mitchell comes to Oceanside High School and crushes on Ross. Will this effect Laura & Ross's Friendship? Rest Inside!


Austin & Ally

Trouble In Paradise

**Ships: Raura (Ross & Laura), Rydellington (Rydel & Ratliff), Riknessa (Riker & Vanessa), Raia (Ross & Maia), Larker (Laura & Parker), Ryland & OC, Rocky & OC, Dove Cameron & Ryan McCartan, Olivia Holt & Luke Benward and Raini Rodriguez & Calum Worthy **

**Summary: Laura Marano & Ross Lynch have been best friends since birth. Now they are 18 and our seniors in high school. The summer before senior year R5 went on a European Tour and when they came back Ross found out Laura had a new boyfriend named Parker Mack. A new girl Maia Mitchell comes to Oceanside High School and crushes on Ross. Will this effect Laura & Ross's Friendship? Meanwhile Rydel and Ratliff have been having a secret relationship but when word gets out after Rydel finds out she is pregnant the boys kick him out of the band. Will Ratliff find away to make things right between Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Riker and him. How will Rydel earn her brothers and parents trust back? And finally Riker & Vanessa are engaged to be married but when an old boyfriend comes back into Vanessa's life will she have second thoughts about Riker and the wedding? Find out in Trouble In Paradise. **

**Extra Characters: Samantha Collins (Sammie) – Ryland's Girlfriend**

** Aralynn Matthews (Aria) – Rocky's Girlfriend **

** Jacob King (Jake) – Vanessa's Ex – Boyfriend**

**Setting: Oceanview, CA **

**Date: August 4th, 2015 **

**Chapter 1: Introduction **

**Ross's POV**

"Ross, Ryland wake up. It's time for school," Our sister Rydel shouted.

It was the 4th of August which went the first day of senior year for me and the first year of junior year for my 17 year old brother Ryland. My school starts at 7:45 and it was already 6:30.

I took a quick shower and put on a white t-shirt with a yellow plaid over-shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans with a chain and yellow converse. I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, backpack, and sunglasses before sliding down stairs.

"Hey Honey," my mom greeted.

"Morning mom. Dad already leave?"

"Yeah but he said to wish you and Ryland a good first day. I can't believe you are already a senior."

"Ross Laura is here," Riker said.

"Hey Laur," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hey. How was tour?" She asked as we let go of each other.

"Great. The fans loved the new music, the energy that all of us put on was awesome, and of course Europe is really cool. I really missed you and the rest of our friends though."

"I missed you too," she said as she gave me another hug.

Laura and I have been best friends since we were born. My mom Stormie and her mom Ellen were best friends through college. We meet Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan at Camp Musical when we were 7, Olivia Holt and Luke Benward at drama club when we were 11, and Raini Rodriguez & Calum Worthy three years ago in Littleton, Colorado when we were snowboarding. They told us that they were moving to Oceanview, California were we live we were thrilled. Laura, Dove, Ryan, Olivia, Luke, Raini, Calum and I are a tight group. We didn't think anything could break us apart until Maia Mitchell and Parker Mack came into the picture but I'll get to that soon. Laura was wearing a light pink sun dress with a red belt around her waist, red flip flops, and a dark red leather jacket. Her long brunette hair with caramel highlights was curled and crusaded down her back. Beside her digital watch was the charm bracelet I got her for her 6th birthday. She has 12 charms on it from giving her one every year on her birthday. She was also wearing the promise ring I got her for Christmas five years ago saying that I would be there for her, her best friend forever.

"Ross, Laura breakfast," my mom yelled.

We walked into the kitchen were my mom set a plate of waffles, eggs, bacon and milk in front of us. We both finished eating at around 7:15. I gave my mom and sister kisses on the cheek and my older brother Rocky and Riker gave me high fives before we hopped into my blue convertible and drove to Dove's house. Dove, Ryan and Laura always rides to school with me and we meet the other four at school. Dove was wearing a white dress with a jean jacket and blue heals with her blonde hair curled and down while Ryan was wearing a blue T-shirt with jeans and his varsity jacket for our school Oceanview High School home of the Dolphins. We got to school at 7:30 and went to the library were we meet our friends Olivia was wearing a green tank top with a white ruffled skirt and green flats with her camo hat, Luke was wearing the same thing Ryan was, Raini was wearing a cheetah print shirt with a black ruffled skirt and black flats with her black curly hair down and Calum was wearing a plaid blue button up with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey guys," Laura and Dove said as they ran up to Raini and Olivia to hug them. Ryan and I man hugged Calum and Luke before 8 of us sat down and talked for the last five minutes before the bell rang.

"So what is going on between you guys?" I questioned Olivia and Luke as I saw them holding hands.

"We got together over the summer," Olivia said.

"Yeah you and Luke can go on double dates with Ryan and I now," Dove said excitingly.

Dove and Ryan have been together since freshman year and Calum and Raini got together at prom last year.

"When are you to gonna get together?" Olivia asked looking towards Laura and I.

"Us dating. No way. Ross is like my brother."

"Yeah and Laura is like another sister."

"And besides I have a boyfriend."

Laura got together with her crush of two years Parker Mack while I was on tour. Not that I'm jealous or anything but something feels really off about that guy. He was know as a major player at his old school or at least that's what I heard. I can't tell any of them about it though because they'll think I'm jealous. But let's get one thing straight right now I am not in anyway shape or form jealous! Laura is my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt that's all. The bell rang a minute latter and I went to my first class English with Mrs. Harris.

At Ratliff's House

7:25 PM

Rydel's POV

"Ratliff we have to stop. We have rehearsal/a band meeting."

"Not for 5 more minutes," Ratliff said as he put his soft lips on mine again.

Ratliff and I have been secretly dating for almost a year. He's afraid that if my brothers find out we are dating he will be kicked out of the band. Plus the media would be all over us if they find out the truth. Almost a year ago during a concert we preformed a duet a love song called Sleeping With A Friend. I already had strong feelings for him. After the concert he pulled me into a room alone and told me he had feelings for me too. Then he gave me my first kiss. After six months of secret dating he told me he loved me and I said it back. That night we lost are virginitys to each other. Ever since that night it's been harder and harder to keep the secret. We were doing it the other night when the condom broke and now I'm afraid that I might be pregnant. I haven't told Ratliff yet but I did tell him that if something like this happens then I at least have got to tell my parents. Now that I might be pregnant my brothers are obliviously gonna find out too. If they "unfriend" Ratliff and kick him out the band I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"Ratliff we've really got to go," I said as he moved from my lips to my neck.

"Your right. We should."

"Baby. I think I at least have to tell my mom and dad. I'll make sure I'll do it when my brothers aren't in the house so they won't overhear."

"Okay."

We walked over to my house (which is right next door) to start rehearsal/band meeting.

"So we have a gig at Shredders Beach Club on Sunday," Riker said.

"Maybe we should preform a couple songs from our new album," Rocky suggested.

"Like Heart Made Up On You and Easy Love?" Ross asked.

"Yeah we could do Heart Made Up On You, Easy Love, Ain't No Way Were Going Home and then Forget About You."

"Cool let's rehearse," I said.

Got my heart made up on you  
Oooh, oooh, oooh

You said what you said  
When words are knives  
It's hard not to forget  
But something in my head wouldn't reset  
Can't give up on us yet  
No, wo-oh  
Your love was so real  
It pulled me in just like a magnetic field  
I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel  
Yeah it's taking the wheel  
Oh, wo-oh

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Wo-ooh, Wo-ooh  
Got my heart made up on you

I should be making a break  
Up all night thinking I'm planning my escape  
But this insomnia ain't goin away  
And now I'm back at your place  
Oh, no

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Wo-ooh, Wo-ooh  
Got my heart made up on you

Look what you did, what you did  
What you're doing to me  
You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie  
I can"t breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control  
But baby, honestly, my hands are up  
I'm letting go, go,go,go,go,go,go,go,go

Got my heart made up on you

My mind says, no you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you  
My body can't take what you give to me  
What you give, got my heart made up on you  
Wo-ooh, Wo-ooh  
Got my heart made up on you

My mind says no  
Got my heart made up on you  
Up on you, up on you

Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is  
But I will keep on fighting, for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough  
I don't want no easy love

This is a track of the guys with one lady in their life  
You wanna pull out your head sometimes  
But she's still your girl

Love lasts  
It's like a unicorn  
Holdin' on a lost art form  
Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel  
But she's still your girl

Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is  
But I will keep on fighting, for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough  
I don't want no easy love

Second verse goes to the females  
Rolling it as when we (fail)  
Making you go and shop re(tail)  
But he's still your man

I'll be crass, it's undeniable  
Dirtbags, we're professional  
Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel  
But he's still your man

Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is  
But I will keep on fighting, for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough  
I don't want no easy love

I don't believe that nothing lasts forever  
And everytime you're feeling down  
I know we're gonna work it out  
And I know we can't live without each other  
Oh, nothing worth having comes easy  
And baby you got me singing

Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is  
Well I will keep on fighting, for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough  
I don't want no easy love

Loving you ain't easy, nothing ever is  
Well I will keep on fighting, for a love like this  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way  
Even when times get tough  
I don't want no easy love

I was blown away,  
Busy disappearing  
'Til I saw your face  
In the stratosphere  
And now I can't escape,  
The force field that we're in  
Got me light years away,  
So out of space,  
Without a trace,

Baby we're gone, baby we're gone,  
C'mon,

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Burning air,  
You lit a fire,  
Feel like millionaires,  
Blacktop TO TIRES  
Let's get outta here.  
And you make it brighter,  
When we can't see the road,  
Where does this go?  
God only knows.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon,

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

I'm a light,  
You're the bomb,  
We're together!

I'm the pop,  
You're the rocks,  
We're together!

I'm the write,  
You're the song,  
We're together!

Yeah, together, yeah.

Light years away,  
So outta space,  
Without a trace.

Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone,  
C'mon.

We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Let's stay on the run forever,  
Let's go nowhere that we know,  
Get strange with the stars together,  
We can do what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do,  
Baby, we can do better.  
Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Ain't no way we're going home,  
Yeah, so let's go,  
Yeah, let's go.

Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from SPINNING 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you

Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

"Great job guys," Ross said.

"Well I have a date with Aria," Rocky said.

"I need to get my tux fitted," Riker said.

"I have a date with Sammie," Ryland said.

"I promised Laura I would have dinner with her tonight," said Ross.

"Ohh," The 5 of us said.

"Dinner with her and her parents," Ross snapped.

"For now," Rocky and Riker echoed as they raced upstairs with Ryland and Ross behind them.

"I guess you are gonna tell your parents tonight," Ratliff said.

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep the secret Ratliff."

"I know I shouldn't be asking you to lie to your family anyways. It's wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's okay I would do the same thing." 

"Well I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed me before leaving. I sat down trying to figure out how to tell my parents that I've been lying to them and the guys for almost a year and that I might be pregnant. What I'm I gonna do?

**There's chapter one. I hope you liked it. I don't ship Ross and Laura together right now but after Austin & Ally and hopefully Austin & Ally the movie is over I could totally see them together. **** Read & review please. I'll give you shout outs also in your reviews answer these questions. I'll ask them at the end of every chapter. **

**QOTC: Besides Austin & Ally what is your favorite thing Laura has been in? What is your favorite R5 song? **

**I loved Laura in Are You Smarter Than A 5****th**** Grader and she was so funny when she guest stared in Liv & Maddie and I'm obsessed with Heart Made Up On You right now. **

**I don't own any R5 songs I use in this story just the OC'S!**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
